His Tsukuyomi
by Libbeth
Summary: What would his Tsukuyomi be like? This is a snippet into life within his world and how Madara had truly envisioned the Uchiha clan and Konoha. Side story to "For My Clan, For You". MadaraxOC. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: What would his Tsukuyomi be like? This is a snippet into life within his world and how Madara had truly envisioned the Uchiha clan and Konoha. Side story to "For My Clan, For You".

**Note: In order to better understand this One-Shot, you need to read my MadaraxOC story "**_**For My Clan, For You**_**". This is what **_**could**_** have been if Madara got his way.**

oooooo

**His Tsukuyomi**

**(One-Shot)**

Tranquil leaves rustled against the light autumn breeze. The warm afternoon sun smiled on a small village in the Fire Country, located not too far from the newly founded Konoha. Sure the village was independent and neutral, but it never lost its connection with its main supplier and benefactor. The Hokage was pleased that he was able to reach a truce with the smaller village, and they had set up regular trade routes and shared farming land, while the village provided military and training support for Konoha.

Madara was glad the powerful and flourishing Uchiha clan had separated themselves from Konoha to create their own village and continue with their own way of life. No longer did the clan have to fear outsiders, they regularly welcomed travelers in need of supplies, and the Uchiha's skill with a furnace and fire meant they were also able to make and trade shinobi tools and weapons.

The Hokage visited regularly to give and receive updates on the wellbeing of Konoha and the Fire country. He and the Uchiha clan leader, after much negotiation and compromising, had reached a ceasefire truce. It was never Madara Uchiha's intention to shut the Uchiha away from Konoha, he had finally gotten through to Hashirama that he only wanted the Uchiha to thrive on their own with their laws and governance. It was a better option than feeling the pressure of the council and the weight of the Senju on their shoulders.

Hashirama had reluctantly agreed, and it had been almost six years since the Uchiha left Konoha and constructed their independent village. He was under the impression that he would never see his Uchiha brother again, but he was very wrong. Madara would frequently visit Konoha for political means and the Uchiha were excited when the large village held festivals. It was only about an hour walk when the traveler reached the main road, Uchiha came and gone casually between villages, and some Uchiha even lived within the village to work in the hospital or the academy. It was their choice.

This was the peace and freedom he wanted, this was the utopia Madara had dreamed of.

Brown eyes scanned over the main gate to the Uchiha village. For their protection, Hashirama insisted they had a high wall that was well guarded. The only inference the two leaders foresaw was an enemy nation attacking the Uchiha village first in order to weaken Konoha. However, that was not likely. The Kages of the other nations agreed to a truce and the tailed beasts were divided between them fairly. Each nation kept to themselves, and reports of conflict were very rare.

The Hokage donned casual travelling attire, so he wouldn't be spotted leaving Konoha. He preferred to visit his old friend subtly so that commotion or panic wasn't caused. After all, his younger brother often pestered him about the mountain of paperwork that he was shirking, as well as the pile of missions that was flooding in and often Tobirama ranted about how he never saw his family because of his brother's laziness.

Indeed, since peace reigned in the Fire country Tobirama had much time on his hands, and so he was able to finally find a beautiful civilian woman to settle down with, they are expecting their third child.

The gates to the Uchiha village were always open, and Hashirama stepped forward after surveying the scenery before him. It was refreshing leaving Konoha once in a while, he cherished the time he could spend with Madara.

It wasn't long before Hashirama spotted a very familiar face, one that he had watched grow from infancy.

"Lord Hashirama, it's been a while,"

"It has," Hashirama smiled at the boy in front of him, "You get taller every time I see you, Indra,"

"Ryou couldn't come this time?"

Hashirama shook his head, "I'm afraid Tobirama has him busy with his training,"

The definition of a prodigy stood in front of the Hokage. Indra Uchiha, son of Madara Uchiha, had become an admirable young man. He had the looks and the strength of his father, but he had the intelligence and speed of his mother. Many Uchiha and even shinobi in Konoha praised Indra for his skill in ninjutsu, and it was believed that he mastered the signature Great Fireball Technique by the time he was seven, which was unheard of amongst the Uchiha. Madara himself didn't master it until he was ten years old, and Izuna was eleven.

At thirteen, his shoulders were finally broadening and his muscles were filling out. Indra reminded Hashirama of Madara when they were younger. His hair was a thick ebony mop atop his head, and untamed bangs fell about his dark onyx eyes, Madara's eyes. His chin was pointed, but his cheeks were rounded, still retaining some of that baby-fat. He was on the cusp of manhood, just like Ryou, it was only a matter of time before Madara would have him out on missions and patrols.

After a brief pause, Hashirama cleared his throat, "Where is Madara?"

Indra exhaled and pushed some bangs from his eyes, "At home, with mother,"

Hashirama frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"Well he doesn't want to go very far," Indra said, "It could happen any day now,"

"Understandable, may I visit them?"

Indra chuckled, "Of course, father would never refuse you,"

The Hokage and the young Uchiha heir walked through the village. The main household was located towards the far west with the rest of the residential homes. The pair had small talk, as Hashirama was always delighted to talk to Indra because of his intelligence and insight. Indra was also polite enough to ask how Mito was doing as well as Tobirama and his wife. Mito and Hashirama had five children, one girl and four boys, while Tobirama had two daughters.

They reached the main courtyard of Madara's home, and Hashirama's heart fluttered at the sight.

At the far end of the courtyard, Mikoto Uchiha sat on the edge of the wooden verandah and looked out into the small grassy field. Her hair was half up in a high bun, while her remaining long hair flowed freely over her shoulders. Her face was still as pretty as it was when Hashirama first met her, and she still held that innocent glow of motherhood. Her face bore a gentle smile as she watched two children play in the grass. One of her hands was holding a small fan, while the other was rested atop a heavily swollen belly.

Hashirama's eyes moved to the children. On the grass dressed in simple grey yukatas were two children, a boy and a girl.

The boy had dark thin hair, much similar to his mother's, but still held the sharp onyx eyes of his father. He looked like the elder of the two siblings playing. The petite girl also had dark eyes but they were wide and doe-like; it seemed black eyes were dominant amongst the Uchiha. The two children were bent over a stone on the edge of the pond, eyeing off and poking a large green praying mantis.

The girl looked up, her eyes wide and she sent Hashirama and Indra a toothy grin, "Big brother!"

The little girl's squeal made her mother jump slightly, and Mikoto lifted her gaze to give Hashirama a warm smile and she dipped her head in greeting, which he returned.

Indra bent over for the little girl running towards him, at only four her legs were still fast. He scooped his younger sister up and held her close in his arms.

"You remember Hashirama don't you?" Indra asked his sister as he observed the girl eyeing off the Hokage.

Hashirama placed a hand atop the little girl's head and smiled, "You're so big now Satomi!" he said enthusiastically. Indeed, while the boy's hair was thick with a blue hue, Satomi's hair was thin and satin black, like her mother's. Satomi said nothing, and instead she giggled shyly and fisted her brother's shirt as they walked into the courtyard.

The second born stood, and he bowed low. At ten years old, Izuna was just learning the formalities amongst political figures and noble lords and ladies. He was the quiet, analytical one. He rarely spoke to anyone other than his family. He turned to face his mother, and she sent her son a nod of approval, letting him know he did the right thing. In turn, she finally slid herself off the wooden verandah. She needn't bow as low as her son, for she was the Uchiha matriarch, and Hashirama despite being Hokage, was merely a visitor.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Madara told me you would be coming soon,"

"You look as radiant as ever," Hashirama chuckled as he approached her. They walked up the stairs and stepped into the common area of the main household.

"Indra," Mikoto turned to her first born, "Take your siblings to play quietly in their room, and let your father know that his friend is here,"

"Yes mother,"

They sat cross legged in Madara's private study. He asked Yuna to dismiss anyone requesting an audience so that he could spend alone time with his lifelong friend. Mikoto had gone to rest, as the later stages of pregnancy exhausted her; and Indra stayed with his siblings in Satomi's room. Hashirama envied his Uchiha counterpart. His children were so well behaved, while the members of his brood were either hotheaded like their Uzumaki mother, or goofy and eccentric like their Senju father.

"You should be proud," Hashirama started, "Indra and Izuna are going to be fine shinobi,"

Madara hummed, a small grin adorned his face as he raised his tea cup to his lips, "Yes, Izuna has already told me he wants to join Anbu,"

Hashirama had to chuckle at the absurdity. The anbu was a new organization Tobirama had created for the sole purpose of protecting the Hokage and carrying out dangerous missions. It would take years of dedicated training to be a member of such a prestigious team, and the candidates were handpicked by the Hokage himself. No doubt, if young Izuna was anything like Indra, he would be ready for such a position in no time.

"And Indra? Does he have any plans?" Hashirama asked.

"As expected, he shadows my every step," Madara replied, "He will be ready to take up the mantle of clan leader sooner than I expect. For now though, he must learn,"

"I wish he was as dedicated as Ryou," Hashirama chuckled, "my boy just wants to travel,"

"Let him," Madara pressed, "Before it's too late and he starts being resentful,"

Hashirama smiled knowingly.

"Yes, we must learn from our own father's mistakes,"

Tapping of light footsteps reached the men's ears, and the door to the private study slowly slid open. They were expecting an adult to enter, but their gazes quickly lowered to the little girl rubbing her eyes with a forlorn look on her face.

"Satomi?" Madara asked, "What is it?"

Satomi knew better than to interrupt her father while he was with important people, but he made the exception for Hashirama. It was a leisurely visit, and there were neither urgent matters to discuss nor anything private to talk about. He watched his daughter shuffle her feet, she looked so much like her mother. Her wide dark eyes rose to meet with his.

"I don't like the game Indra and Izuna are playing," she said with a small pout.

Madara sighed, they were probably wrestling again.

"Would you like to sit with me for a while?"

Satomi nodded shyly, and took smalls steps into the study to approach her father all while eyeing off Hashirama warily. He had only seen her three or four times, because every time Hashirama did visit, she was napping. The Hokage smiled warmly at the girl as she reached her father's side. In turn, he lifted her and placed her in his lap so that she could face Hashirama.

"Now, where were we?" Madara asked.

"Is this what you envisioned?" Hashirama asked while looking at Satomi. His brown gaze moved up to his friend as the Uchiha leader gently ran his hand through his daughter's hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The village, our lives, this peace,"

Madara grinned as he glanced down at his daughter, who stared back up at him with a wide smile.

"Yes, it is,"

Ooooooooo

**R&amp;R Please!**

**Hello readers! This was just a small plot bunny in my mind, a sort of "what if" scenario. This is how things would have been if it worked out Madara's way. Be sure to read "**_**For My Clan, For You**_**" to understand this one-shot better.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my TobiramaxOC story, "**_**Hidden**_**".**

**Thank you everyone for your support and reviews!**


End file.
